Here, Standing By Your Side
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Natsu koma dan tak sadarkan diri.. Sementara Lucy dirundung oleh rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. Akankah mereka kembali bersatu? /First fict setelah kelas 10, AU, OOC(mungkin), warning inside, R&R?/


**Here, Standing By Your Side**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** AU, Two-Shot, OOC(mungkin), typo(mungkin) etc

**Genre:** Angst & Romance

**Rate:** T

**Pairing: **NaLu

**A/N:** Minna~~ Shin kangen sama kalian. *OOC amat* Walau mungkin ada yang bersyukur Shin nggak lagi bertandang di fandom ini. Shin sebenernya hiatus karena internet sehat yang bikin Shin nggak bisa ngeakses page fanfiction tercintah. First fict setelah kelas 10. Enjoy~ *curcol*

.

.

.

_Here, Standing By Your Side_

Gadis berambut pirang itu tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air matanya. Gadis bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia itu menangisi sosok yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu, Natsu Dragneel—kekasih dari Lucy Heartfilia.

Sahabat si gadis yang berambut merah tua—scarlet—itu menepuk bahu si gadis yang terbungkus oleh kemeja sekolah mereka, SMA Magnolia. "Sudahlah Luce," katanya.

Lucy kembali terisak. "A-andai saja… Andai saja aku tidak bodoh, Erza." ujarnya. Si scarlet itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tangannya yang berada di pundak Lucy diangkatnya. Perasaannya juga kacau, ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Lucy.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berat lalu mengarahkan tatapannya ke jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan anggun langit senja kemerahan. Benaknya berkecamuk, galau, dan memutar ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Flashback:_

Bell sekolah dibunyikan, sebuah tanda di saat para murid dapat kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan melanjutkan aktivitas di luar area sekolah.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda—yap, warnanya pink mencolok—itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri keluar kelasnya. Di belakangnya Jellal—kekasih Erza—juga Erza dan Lucy mengikutinya. "Heh, _Fire-Brain_, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Jellal.

Si pemuda berambut pink alias Natsu Dragneel itu mendengus tak senang pada salah satu sahabat karibnya itu, "Dengar ya, Bocah Bertato, aku ingin berduaan bersama Lucy hari ini…" Katanya. "Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Sambungnya diikuti dengan kedipan mata ke arah Jellal.

Jellal menanggapinya dengan gaya bersekongkol. "Kheh, dasar." Balasnya balik mendengus. Ya sudah Er-chan, kita pergi berdua saja." Lanjutnya dan menggandeng tangan Erza yang tampaknya tak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan tampaknya Erza menerima panggilan telepon dari Lucy.

"E-erza?" tanyanya lemah. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, lemah. "Kau di sana?"

Erza menelan ludahnya. "Ya. Ada apa Luce?" tanyanya.

"B-bisakah kau datang ke Rumah Sakit Magnolia?" balas Lucy yang suaranya semakin tak menentu. "K-kumohon.." pintanya.

"O-oke, tinggal beritahu aku di mana kau berada. Sisanya kau bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti Luce."

"Y-yeah."

Percakapan telah usai, Lucy mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Jelly, kita harus ke Rumah Sakit Magnolia!" tukas Erza. Perasaannya berkata sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Natsu. Dan bagaimanapun, Natsu adalah salah satu sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi. Sebagai sahabat.

Jantung gadis itu berdegup keras, ia khawatir bahwa si bocah berambut pink itu mengalami sesuatu yang sangat amat menyakitkan.

Jellal, tanpa banyak bertanya langsung menyalakan mesin motornya yang diparkirkan di sisi taman yang sedang mereka datangi. "Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku nanti, Erza-chan." Ujarnya tulus.

Mereka langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit Magnolia tanpa banyak pembicaraan. Dan sesampainya mereka di sana, Lucy menyambut mereka dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"L-luce…" Kata Erza. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Di mana Natsu? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Lucy hanya menggeleng. Erza tenggelam di dalam kegalauan tersendiri, begitu pula dengan Jellal yang hanyut di dalam pikirannya, menduga-duga jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh gadis berambut pirang itu.

"N-natsu-kun…" balas Lucy pelan. "Natsu berada di UGD. Ayo masuk."

Jellal dan Erza serempak mengangguk dan mengikuti Lucy yang memandu mereka ke ruang UGD.

Mereka bertiga telah berdiri di depan pintu kayu tempat Natsu berada. "Natsu, Erza dan Jellal di sini." Ucap Lucy kecil.

Natsu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan perban menempel di dahinya dan jahitan panjang yang tampak baru dijahit terukir di lengannya.

Lucy berusaha menahan air matanya yang nyatanya tak bisa ditahannya. Lalu seorang perawat berambut cokelat mendatanginya: "Nona… Heartfilia, benar?" tanyanya. Lucy mengangguk. Sementara perawat itupun melanjutkan. "Saya akan memindahkan Dragneel-san ke kamar lain. Kondisinya sudah membaik."

Mata cokelat gadis itu melebar dengan secercah harapan baru yang tumbuh. Sementara si perawat mulai mendorong ranjang jalan Natsu menuju koridor. "Ini nomor kamar dan lantai kamarnya, Anda sekalian dapat mengunjunginya langsung." Kata si perawat.

Ketiganya bergegas mengikuti si perawat sampai di kamar.

_Flashback End_

Gadis berambut kuning itu memulai ceritanya dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"Tadi aku lari ke jalanan karena ingin mengambil kertas yang terbawa angin dari tasku." Desisnya lemah. Sementara si gadis berambut scarlet hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Lalu aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada truk yang menuju ke arahku."

Tetes-tetes air mata mulai kembali mengaliri pelupuk matanya dan menuruni kedua pipinya, sementara tangannya mulai mengusap air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Erza kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak si pirang. "Tak usah memaksakan jika kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya padaku, Luce."

Tapi Lucy menggeleng. "Aku ingin menceritakannya kepadamu, Erza."

Erza mengangguk singkat, sementara Lucy melanjutkan ceritanya sembari terisak. "Lalu ia membuatku tersadar. Walau truk itu sudah terlanjur mendekat." Lanjutnya. "Tapi terlambat. Natsu-kun mendorongku, dan sebagai gantinya, ia yang tertabrak."

Erza mengambilkan sekotak tisu dan menyodorkannya pada sahabatnya itu. Jellal yang berada di samping jendela sedari tadi tidak berkomentar, hanya mendengarkan. Lucy mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengelap air matanya yang masih mengalir. "Begitulah."

"Lucy-san… Kumohon kuatkan dirimu." Kata Jellal. Pemuda itu, walau tidak menampakan kesedihan tapi bukan berarti ia tega melihat Natsu menderita seperti itu. Baginya, pemuda berambut pink itu sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri.

"A-arigatou, Jellal."

"Ya. Setidaknya aku mencoba untuk membuatmu lebih baik." Erza melirik kekasihnya itu setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu lalu meralatnya. "Setidaknya aku dan Erza mencoba membuatmu lebih baik."

"Itu benar Luce, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Bukannya aku tak mau kau menemani Natsu, tapi kurasa kau butuh istirahat, dan Natsu juga akan mengatakan hal itu jika ia bisa."

Lucy mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sebaiknya aku pulang. Begitu pula dengan kalian."

"Erza-chan, kau antar saja Lucy pulang, aku akan menunggui Natsu di sini dan akan mengabari kalian jika ada perkembangan." Kata Jellal. "Lagipula besok 'kan Sabtu." Tambahnya membuat kedua gadis itu tak bisa membantah.

"Ok, aku akan mengantarmu pulang Luce," kata Erza di ambang pintu.

Lucy menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, melihat ke arah Natsu yang terbaring. _Sampai jumpa, Natsu-kun. Cepatlah sembuh. _Ujarnya dalam hati. "Iya." Katanya. "Hey, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu? Aku akan mengatakannya pada orangtuaku."

Erza mengangguk. Lagipula ia tinggal sendiri, toh tidak akan menjadi masalah. "Dengan senang hati."

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N:** G-gimana? Tolong reviewnya~ Setelah sekian lama nggak ngetik, ternyata ngerasa kaku gimana gitu (?) Anyway, chapter duanya bakal Shin publish secepetnya~!

Matta ne,

—kuroshinxxx


End file.
